


Terrible Things

by iamnotreallyawriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, gp lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotreallyawriter/pseuds/iamnotreallyawriter
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet on Lexa's first day at her new school after moving from one side of the country to the other. Pretty much this fic will highlight pivotal moments in their relationship. This summary is trash but give it a shot?** I just made a tumblr so you can tell me how you really feel and what you really think about it anonymously its imnotreallyawriter.tumblr.com





	1. I Can Tell By Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write so please, bare with me.

October 4, 1999

It was her first day of school and Lexa was feeling a little anxious because not only was it her first day of senior year but also she was set to attend a new High School this year. Lexa's and her father had relocated from Washington D.C to Los Angeles because her father, Gustus, had been given a promotion. In addition to a change of address this promotion also came with a healthy pay raise which he needed if Lexa was going to be attending college next Fall.

Lexa woke up at six on the dot and began getting ready for school. She took an extra long shower to help wake her. Once she got out of the shower she quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her hair. She opted to put on a light amount makeup and to braid her hair. After she was done in the bathroom she retrieved the outfit she had previously planned out which was a pair of jean with some fashionable rips, a white tank top, a jean jacket, and a pair of white converse. She made he way downstairs where she was greeted by the scent of pancakes.

"Mmmmm smells delicious, dad. Make any for me?" She asked knowing the he did since pancakes are known to be her favorite (chocolate chip ones to be exact).

"What kind of father do you think I am? Of course I did!" He said with a smirk while piling three on to a plate, " even put extra chocolate chips in there for ya".

"Have I told you you're the best dad in the world lately", Lexa asked while popping a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Gustus pretended to be thinking about it before answering,"mmm no not lately not that i can recall"

"Well in that case i would like to inform you that you are in fact the best dad". She finished off her pancakes before looking at her watch seeing the time she figured it were best if she were to head to school now.

"Bye dad I'll see you later! Good luck at you first day of your new job. Love you" She hugged him and made her way to the door.

It took her about 10 minutes to drive to school in her black 1967 ford mustang that she had restored herself. Lexa loved her car and took very good care of it, it was her most prized possession. She got out of her car and made her way to the school, Many eyes were on her as she made her way to the office but she just kept walking. When she finally made it she walked up to the woman and asked for her roster which the woman kindly gave her. Lexa looked at her roster and seen her first class would be English in a Mr. Kane's class. She looked around hoping to find any form of direction when she spotted a beautiful blonde.

This girl was the most beautiful girl Lexa had ever seen. Her blonde hair was down, her head tossed back in a fit of laughter at something one of her friends most have said. The blonde was wearing a pair of red leather pants, a black sleeveless top and black heeled boots. She was stunning. The blonde looked over and caught Lexa staring but all she did was raise an eyebrow with a devilish grin and turn back to her friends.

Lexa eventually made it to her class about two minutes late. She entered the class and immediately apologized for being tardy. Mr. Kane told her that since it's her first day that its okay but that she mustn't be late again. there was only one seat open which was in the back row so she made her way there but on her way she noticed the mystery blonde was sat in the ajacent row two seats ahead of her. Once she settled in her seat she took out her notebook and tried to focus.

She tried, she really did but the blonde beauty was in her peripheral vision and she couldn't not look. she would steal glances more often than she would care to admit. The blonde must have sensed eyes on her because she looked over and caught Lexa staring three times in the 40 minute class. As soon as the bell rang Lexa ran trying to avoid an awkward encounter with the blonde whose name she still had yet to learn.

The blonde hadn't been seen since her first period except the occasional pass in the hallway. Lexa went to her lunch period and sat at a table outside closest to the door. She spotted the blonde seated at a table not far from hers, close enough to hear her laugh her beautiful melodic laugh. Lexa hadn't even learned this girls name yet and she was already in too deep. The bell rang signaling the end of her lunch period. She made her way to her final class which was gym. She was grateful she had gym last because that meant she could leave right after rather than having to shower in the school. Lexa was born intersex, she wasn't ashamed of her body but she would rather only tell people with whom she was comfortable.

Lexa found the gym pretty easily and made her way to the locker room to change into her gym uniform. She dressed and made her way to the gym when she noticed the blonde. Again she was caught staring so she hurried off to the class.

Being she was late to her English class she had missed roll call so up until this point Lexa knew no name for the blonde beauty but now she did,

"Clarke?" the teacher, Mrs. Indra Porter. called waiting for a response.

"Here" the blonde yelled out. Her voice was just as beautiful as her. Low and sensual. After hearing her speak on syllable Lexa already believed she could make even the dirtiest of words sound pretty. She was so caught up in the blonde that she didn't here her name being called.

"Alexandria?"

"Woods. Alexandria Woods?"

"Last call. WOODS"

This shook her out of her stupor "H-here" she stuttered out.

"Thank you but if you could answer me instead of ogle at Ms. Griffin next time I'd appreciate it" the teacher scoffed.

"s-sorry. It wont happen again" Lexa spoke, her face red as a tomato. She chanced a glance at Clarke and seen her smiling over at her and tossing her a quick wink.

"Alright everyone! I want you to get a partner to assist each other in today's warm ups" Mrs. Porter announced.

Lexa had barely gotten the chance to look for suitable partner before she noticed the blonde walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Clarke" she smiled sweetly and offered her hand.

"Lexa" was all so offered in return while shaking the beautiful girls hand. It was soft and warm and electric and Lexa never wanted to let go. That is until the girl cleared her throat and Lexa ripped her hand back her face blushing red again, "sorry"

"That's no problem. So we have English and lunch together I've noticed" she said with a smirk.

"Oh. Yeah." is all Lexa said in return. She didn't know what else to say. Clarke obviously had to know Lexa was attracted to her seeing as she caught her staring countless times but she always smiled so maybe she was attracted to her too?

"I've seen you watching me a lot today" Lexa just tried to avoid looking into the girls beautiful blue eyes but then she said something that caused Lexa to snap her head up. "Would you want to go to a movie this weekend? I've really been wanting to see the American Beauty movie?"

"You wanna go and see it with me?" she asked skeptically.

"Well yeah, I mean you've been staring at me a lot today and I just assumed you were in to me but if I'm wrong I apologize and I'll leave you alone" she replied sounding kind hopeful but also disappointed at the idea of Lexa not being attracted to her.

"No" Clarke's face dropped and Lexa was quick to recover "No! No not 'no' I wont go with you 'no' that I'm not attracted to you. I mean I am. You're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen". It was Clarke's turn to blush at that.

"So Friday? At 7 sound good?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah that sounds perfect" Lexa said with a sile so big she was shocked her cheeks werent hurting. She couldn't believe it. Her first day at her new school and she already had a date with the most angelic, drop dead gorgeous, stunning girl she'd ever laid eyes on.

"It's a date" Clarke said with a smile just as big as Lexa's.

The week flew by yet Friday couldn't come soon enough. Lexa was so nervous and excited for her date tonight. She called her best friend from D.C just to ask her opinion on clothes.

"Anya, please I need your help! I have a date to night with this girl and she possibly the most gorgeous person to ever walk the earth. I've only known her a week and I already know I'm gonna love her"

"eugh Lexa you're such a softy. Just wear your tight black leather pants and that cute white halter you wore for New Years sophomore year. You'll hot as fuck and she won't be able to resist at least giving you a handy in the theater"

"AHN"

"What? I'm just saying! Jeez"

"It's not like that. I really like her I've been talking to her a lot this past week and i just... i really like her so please don't talk about her like that?"

"You're right I'm sorry. But if you do get action tonight i wanna here all about it!"

"You're incorrigible. I'll talk to you later" she said laughing and she hung up but not with out hearing Anya shout "use protection"

Wanting to make a good impression Lexa stopped and bought Clarke a red rose. She then drove to the address that Clarke had given her at school earlier that day and after a quick pep talk to herself she made her way to the door. She knocked on the door and barely had to wait a minute before Clarke was answering it. As soon as she seen Clarke her jaw dropped.

"Wow. You look...wow"

Clarke giggled and spotted the rose "Is that for me?"

"oh! Um yeah I though maybe you'd like it"

"I love it" she told her with the a smile, "shall we get going? the movie starts at 7:30 and its quarter after."

"Right. Yeah. This way" Lexa led Clarke to her car opening the passenger side door for her and then rushing over to the drivers side.

"You're very chivalrous you know? And your car is quite beautiful"

" Thank you! it was my grandfathers i restored it myself back in D.C"

"You did it by yourself?"

"Yeah I spent everyday last year working on it. It's my baby"

"I'm impressed"

They made small talk all through out the drive to the theater. Lexa paid for their movie tickets so Clarke thought it was only fair she bought their popcorn and a large drink for them to share. Clarke didn't protest when Lexa smoothly yawned and put her arm around her. She didn't stop Lexa from grabbing her hand on their way back to the car and she didn't stop Lexa from kissing her on her front porch after their date.

"You know Lexa, it's only been a week and I can already tell by you your eyes that you're in love with me" Clarke said with a smirk

"Am I now?" Lexa replied mirroring Clarke's facial expression.

"Mhmm. You're gonna be either the best or the worst thing that happened to me Woods"

It took one week for after their first date for Lexa to come out as intersex.Clarke told her she didn't mind and that she liked her for her not for what she had between her legs. It took another two weeks after that for become official. When they finally told each other they loved one another on their three month anniversary they spent all night making love. They even attended the same college. Lexa going for the Law program and Clarke to become a surgeon. Lexa would have never guessed that in four years she would be proposing to this beautiful blonde whom she met her first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Clarke and Lexa met and fell in love. In this chapter they are preparing for Clarke to graduate from college.

May 14, 2004

Clarke was set to be graduating from college in a few days, she had passed her MCATs already and would begin attending medical school in the fall. Clarke was on the road to become a doctor. She hadn't always wanted to be a doctor, she had wanted to be an artist when she was young but then when she was 16 her father was killed in an accident and he had died because one of the doctors who worked on him missed a hemorrhage in the brain and it to burst causing his brain to bleed. By the time they caught the bleeding in his brain, it was too late and Jake was brain dead. After that, Clarke, wanted to be a doctor so she could prevent other families from losing someone who could have been saved if the doctor had just paid more attention.  
Clarke was excited to be graduating with her bachelors degree. She was always reading different books and her mothers medical journals on different procedures trying to prepare for medical school and that's what she was doing now. Reading one of her mothers journals, a case about a woman who needed a heart transplant. Her mothers journals were very descriptive and Clarke had learned a lot and would even sttempt to try her suturing technique on their bananas occasionally.

"Hey, babe, you wanna go out with O and Lincoln tonight?" Lexa called out while entering her and Clarkes apartment.

Octavia, or "O", and Lincoln were friends of Clarke and Lexa. Clarke had known Octavia since they were little kids where they met on the playground after Octavia had seen Clarke playing with a soccer ball alone and asked if she wanted to play with her. They had been best friends ever since. Octavia had met Lincoln 3 years and the two had been dating since. Lincoln was a nice guy and an artist too so him and Clarke got along really well and would occasionally paint together.

"What was that baby?" Clarke asked from her spot on the couch. She had been so immersed in the journal she didn't register what Lexa had asked.

"I said" she spoke slowly while making her way to Clarke giving her a quick kiss on the lips," O and Linc wanted to know if we could make it to dinner and maybe a movie but if you're busy it's okay we don't have to go"

"No no yeah we can go I was just reading one of my moms old journals" 

"How are my bananas? Still intact?" Lexa asked playfully.

She caught Lexa off guard by tackling her on the the couch and straddling her hips. "Shut up you jerk" she said with a smile.

"Make me" Lexa licked her lips and stared up at Clarke.

Clarke's eyes darkened and she stared at Lexa's lips. She leaned in and just before getting to Lexa's lips she turned her head and whispered,"better get ready for dinner don't wanna keep our friends waiting". She smirked and got off Lexa's lap and made her way to their bedroom.

Lexa quickly followed grabbing Clarke by the wrist, spinning her and pinning her between herself and the wall.   
"That wasn't very nice of you, Clarke" Lexa said Clarke's name in a way that she knew Clarke couldn't resist and if the the goosebumps on Clarke's skin were any indication Lexa would say it worked just as she thought. She grabbed both of Clarke's hands and held them in place above Clarke's head. Clarke leaned forward trying to capture Lexa's lips but Lexa pulled back.

"Don't kiss me" she said tilting her head to kiss Clarke's neck. She kissed her down her neck nipping at the spot just below Clarke's ear knowing it drove her crazy and then whispers,"don't wanna be late" and let Clarke go. She turned and smiled when she saw Clarke's jaw drop.

"Are you serious right now?" Clarke asked 

"What?" Lexa said feigning innocence.

"What? What? you just...and I..are you serious right now?" Clarke was turned on and Lexa was acting like she didn't just purposefully turn her on.

"Baby we have dinner I thought you didn't want to keep our friends waiting" she said with a faux serious face.

"Fine". Clarke said annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Because you seem a little mad at me"

"I'm not mad". She was mad.

Lexa walked up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her and spoke softly,"I'm sorry babe I shouldn't have left you hanging" she spun Clarke around and looked her in the eyes."I'm sorry, princess" and she gave her a kiss.

"No I'm sorry. I started it and I'm just being sensitive I just started my period"

"I thought you got last week" she questioned.

"No, I was supposed to but you know my cycle is irregular sometimes"

" Are you sure? I mean you're not...?"

"I'm not what? Pregnant?"

"I can't be I got my period today plus we always use protection and and the chances of you getting me pregnant are one in a million, right?"

"Yeah but you're not on the pill and remember the night of Bell's party we went in the bathroom and... and i had to pull out?"

"Baby, stop worrying I'm not pregnant. I'll take a test if you're so worried"

"I trust you" she said staring into Clarke's eyes, "Now lets get ready" she said with another quick kiss.

Clarke thought about it and shook it off. She couldn't be pregnant I mean she's just about to start med school.

Dinner with Lincoln and Octavia went well as did the movie (from what they seen it was okay but they spent most of the movie whispering to each other and kissing like they did when they were in high school). Afterwards when Clarke and Lexa got home they finished what had been started in the hallway earlier that day.

 

It was the next day and Clarke had gone out with Octavia to go shopping for a new dress and shoes for graduation. Lexa knew they would be out all day because she specifically asked Octavia to keep her out for a while. Lexa called up Anya and filled her in on her plan for Clarke's graduation. She was going to throw her a surprise party and also propose.

"So, you're gonna get the cake right? I mean i placed the order and everything I just need you to pick it up because I can't since I'll have Clarke with me"

"I gotchu kid don't worry it'll be great"

"And I made the reservation at her favorite restaurant for 15 people. They have a party room and I figured it'll be me and her, you, Octavia and Lincoln, her mom, my dad, Jasper and Maya, Monty, Bellamy, and then Raven and her boyfriend I think his name is Wick? And then extras just in case anyone one brings a date"

"Wait, Raven has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"I don't know I think they've been together like two months"

"Oh. okay. Umm I'm gonna talk to you later okay I have uhh work stuff to do. Bye" and Anya hung up quickly.

"And bye too you too" Lexa said to no one as Anya had already hung up.

Lexa spent the next few hours calling places ordering flowers and balloons to be delivered to the restaurant. She then grabbed her keys and headed to the jewelry store to pick up the engagement ring. She hadn't bought a new one, instead she had the ring her father had proposed to her mother with but she had it resized to fit Clarke and had in inscribed.

When she got to the jewelers and picked up the ring she also picked up the custom ring box she had gotten made for Clarke. It wasn't anything extravagant, the box was a small wooden box with an Infinity symbol burned into it with hers and Clarke's names.   
She put the ring in the box and the box in her pocket. She was nervous and excited. She was going to ask the love of her life to marry her in two days.

 

While Lexa was out doing her thing Clarke was with Octavia where she decided to voice some concerns she had.

"So I was supposed to get my period last week but I didn't, which isn't unusual because my period has always been irregular but a couple weeks ago Lex and i had sex and we didn't use protection she just pulled out"

"You're probably fine but do you wanna take a test just in case? I mean we can grab one at the dollar store, I know it's the dollar store but I read they're actually pretty accurate and if you test positive we can get a more expensive one just in case"

"Yeah. Yeah let's do that"

They went to the dollar store and grabbed a test and headed to Octavia's. Clarke went into the bathroom and took the test alone. After the few minute waiting period she looked at the test. 

"I'm good,O" she said with a smile as she walked out of the bathroom.

"See told ya", she said mirroring Clarke's smile, "now let's find some shoes to go with that dress. I can't believe you're graduating already" Octavia said excitedly.   
" And you're going to med school it's insane!"

"Ha, yeah" Clarke said raising her eyebrows and smiling with Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Again any and all criticism is welcome. I'll try and update daily if you like it. The next chapter will be the graduation and the party/proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Clarke prepared to graduate and Lexa prepared to propose.

May, 19,2004

Clarke was set to go on stage and receive her bachelors degree while her two closest friends, her girlfriend, and her mother sat in the crowd. The ceremony took what seemed to be forever but when "Clarke Griffin" was finally called and she made it to the stage she couldn't help the tears of joy. She did it. She graduated. She was on on stage accepting her degree and she could here all of her friends shouting for her. It truly warmed her heart.   
After the ceremony she met up with her girlfriend, her friends and her mother. They all stood there waiting their turn to hug and congratulate her on her achievement.

"I am so proud of you, baby, and your father would be too", her mother, Abby, said to her through her own tears.

"Thanks mom". She let go and made her way down the line hugging her friends who both congratulated her. Last she went to. Lexa, who held a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm very proud of you, love", She said earnestly, "You're the smartest person I know and you're gonna be a hell of a doctor one day"  
Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and kissed her sweetly "you know I love you, right?"

"I do. and i love you too" was Lexa's reply.

"Ew you guys are gross get a room" Octavia said as if she were disgusted.

"Better yet can we just go to dinner I'm hungry" Raven said with a pout.

"Fine. Let's go" Lexa said.

They all made their way to Clarke's favorite restaurant where she thought they would just be getting a table. They arrived and made their way to the door and Lexa was feeling nervous. What if Clarke wants to focus on her studies? What if she says no?

"You okay Lex?", Clarke inquired, "you seem all...fidgety"

"Yeah, no I'm fine I'm just really happy for you and proud of you" she told her sweetly. They got to the hostess when Clarke was about to announce their party of five but Lexa spoke before her, "Woods party"

"Ah yes, right this way, please" the hostess told them signaling for them to follow.

"You made a reservation?"

"Yeah just in case it was busy"

"Why are we headed to the back?"

"SURPRISE" was yelled as Clarke and Lexa entered the party room

"Oh my god!! Guys!!" Clarke said as she began to tear up, "This is so nice, guys,I'm crying I'm so sorry" she told them through tears. "Also, I think I might have peed myself a little.You scared me" she added with a chuckle.

Dinner went smoothly after everyone congratulated Clarke and made a toast in her honor. They were talking amongst themselves when Lexa tapped on her glass.

"Hi, everyone. I just want to thank you all for coming to celebrate Clarke completing a step on her way to saving lives", she looked at Clarke,"baby I have loved you from the moment i saw you in the hallway my first day in town. I will never forget the first time I saw you, how i heard your laugh and knew it was something I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. I love your awful puns, I love the way your nose crinkles when you're upset, I love how your tongue pokes out when you're concentrating, I love your singing no matter how out of tune it is, I love everything you are and what I'm saying is I love you so so much and I would do anything for you", she stood and reached into her pocket,"now I thought of borrowing words from some sappy romantic movie you love, or some poem or lyrics but I'm just gonna come out and ask you straight up, and don't make a joke about my 'come out' and 'straight up' lines because I'm really nervous and I just want you to be my wife so bad and I dont know the best wa-" she was cut off by a kiss, hard at first but it quickly became passionate.

"Yes" Clarke said into the kiss, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you"

Everyone cheered for them as they stood there hugging and kissing celebrating their new title as fiancees.

"Here", Lexa handed Clarke the ring,"it was my mothers and i had it inscribed"

"I'll always be with you",Clarke looked into Lexa's teary eyes, "I love it and I love you and we're engaged!" Lexa slid the ring on to her finger and kissed her again and everyone once again cheered for them.  
It was a great night for Clarke. She graduated college, she got engaged, and all of that happened with everyone she loves the most. 

Everyone continued to drink and celebrate all night except for Clarke who spent part of the night admiring her ring, another part admiring her fiance, and the rest of the night dodging shots.

"Why aren't you drinking, love?", Lexa asked,"This is a celebration.

"I just want to remember how perfect tonight is"

"You're so beautiful" Lexa slurred. She was slightly drunk. 

Clarke watched as her friends danced and sang and just had a great time eventually joining her wife to be on the dance floor. Eventually at the end of the night Clarke and a tipsy Lexa headed home to go to bed, tomorrow they would be having yet another life changing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is headed so if anyone wants to share ideas or want me to include something basically I've just been free writing and immediately posting.. Also next chapter will be a conversation about their future

**Author's Note:**

> So if this was complete garbage tell me so I can learn! I am not a skilled writer and I am trying to better my writing so please I encourage you to please give me feed back and constructive criticism! If you want me to finish this fic let me know and also if you think I should drop it also let me know.


End file.
